Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having catalase activity and catalytic domains, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, and catalytic domains. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, and catalytic domains.
Description of the Related Art
Catalases [hydrogen peroxide:hydrogen peroxide oxidoreductases (EC 1.11.1.6)] are enzymes which catalyze the conversion of hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) to oxygen (O2) and water (H2O). These ubiquitous enzymes have been purified from a variety of animal tissues, plants and microorganisms (Chance and Maehly, 1955, Methods Enzymol. 2: 764-791).
Catalase preparations are used commercially for diagnostic enzyme kits, for the enzymatic production of sodium gluconate from glucose, for the neutralization of H2O2 waste, and for the removal of H2O2 and/or generation of O2 in foods and beverages.
WO 92/17571 discloses a catalase, which retain activity at higher temperature and pH than other known catalases, from strains of Scytalidium and Humicola. UNIPROT:AIDJU9 discloses a deduced amino acid sequence of catalase from Neosartorya fischeri. UNIPROT:P30266 discloses a catalase from Bacillus pseudofirmu. UNIPROT:P42234 discloses a catalase polypeptide from Bacillus subtilis. JP2007143405-A discloses a catalase from Thermoascus aurantiacus. 
The present invention provides polypeptides having catalase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.